NagiAsu Epilogue: A Thousand Origami Stars
by TheRoseShadow21
Summary: What did you wish for? For everything that I have now. Epilogue fic about Sayu and Kaname , post-episode 26. One-Shot , rated T to be safe.


**Here's another Nagi no Asukara epilogue fic. This one is from Kaname and Sayu's POV (sometimes individually , sometimes collectively) , and spans a similar amount of years Akira's epilogue fic did. Instead of putting a '…' to switch between times or POVs , I've used a number of origami stars. You'll see what I mean as the story goes on. I hope you enjoy it! Please leave feedback^^**

_~15 origami stars~_

Kaname hadn't said a word about her hairstyle all day, and it was maddening. What was worse was that Sayu couldn't tell if he had noticed it and was not saying anything or if he was just oblivious, as he was enigmatic like that.

She'd had half a mind to call him out on it , but decided to wait , or she would come across sounding like a brat rather than a girl teasingly scolding the boy she likes. It would have also allowed Hikari to score a point in their rivalry, and _that _would be even more annoying.

Still, by the end of the day, she got annoyed , and was ready to storm (quietly ) out of the classroom when Kaname whispered in her ear.

"I haven't had a chance to say this yet, but I really like what you've done with your hair. "

Sayu turned around and stared at him. He smiled at her, and she felt herself blushing.

"It…it took you long enough to notice!" she snapped at him, although she was smiling as she said it.

Kaname simply laughed at that, and she instantly felt better.

_~97 origami stars~_

"I'm off now!" quickly, he left the house , not bothering to wait for a reply.

Although everything was arguably better in the world, the same could not be said for his home life. His parents had never been closed-minded or restrictive, but the hibernation had scared them. Now, they didn't seem to realise the changes that had occurred. Or perhaps they didn't _want _to realise it. Either way, it was frustrating. They couldn't do anything to stop him from going to school up on the surface-and once he had got through this year and the next of high school, he would officially be an adult and there would be nothing that they could do.

If only he could take them up there with him, show them exactly what they were missing. Show them that the surface held its own beauty. Or even if he could bring his surface friends down to Shioshishio with him one day. But out of his friends, the only two he could bring down were Tsumugu and Miuna-Chan.

The one person he wanted his parents to meet more than anything was one who was not able to come down into the sea. And that was the worst thing of all.

"Oiii , Kaname! Hurry up! "Hikari yelled , cutting through his thoughts. " Even Manaka got here before you!"

"Hii-kun, you're so mean!" Manaka scolded as Kaname reached them and they continued their journey to school.

"What's wrong , Kaname?" Manaka asked at one point.

"Huh?"

"You haven't said a word until now ." Hikari told him "Are your parents on your mind again?"

"Yeah. Nothing in particular though. "He said, not wanting them to worry.

"It'll probably take time. After all , my dad was stubborn about it and look at him now."

"Hikari , it's been _two years_. Almost three. "

"Not everyone can adapt that quickly, you know." Manaka piped up suddenly. "And your parents still love you, right? So it will be fine. "Manaka paused after that , and then added. "You could always start with asking them to meet Sayu."

Kaname didn't get all that flustered whenever he was teased about Sayu-Chan, so he simply smiled at that.

"Perhaps. And speaking of Sayu-Chan, they'll be waiting for us up there, so we'd better swim faster." he responded , overtaking them neatly.

"Geez, _Kaname_!Slow down!"

_~140 origami stars~_

"Hey, have you decided yet?" Manaka asked them as they ate their lunch and enjoyed the view on the roof.

"Decided what?" their friend Shiori, a half-ocean dweller like Miuna who had transferred a few weeks before, asked.

"What you're doing after you leave school!"

"Ahh, we're only second-years. We don't need to think about that now." Hikari said casually.

"In other words, you don't know." Sayu said bitingly, throwing a grape at him.

"Hey!" Hikari found the grape and threw it back at Sayu, who caught it neatly and ate it, pulling a defiant face at Hikari, which made Kaname laugh.

"So? Manaka asked, undeterred. "Have any of you decided?"

"I'm going to the same university Tsumugu-san went to. " Miuna said. "I'm going to study in his department. "

"That's cool! Tsumugu would be like, your professor or something!" Hikari said.

"I don't think he's that high up yet. " Miuna said.

"But Tsumugu always had a bit of an old head on his shoulders, so if he was, it wouldn't surprise me. Oh, and I think I want to teach elementary school." Kaname aimed this last sentence at Manaka.

"Ooh." She said in response.

"A teacher, huh?" Sayu asked.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure yet. But the idea of teaching feels right. "Kaname replied.

"Well, all those little kids from the elementary school seem to adore you." Shiori commented. "It's so cute!"

Sayu pulled a face as she put away her lunch and looked up at the sky.

"Sayu, you said a couple of years ago that you wanted to work in the city?" Miuna asked, noticing her friend's look.

"Well, of course!" Sayu grinned at Miuna, grateful. "I intend on being a successful businesswoman, able to take care of myself if need be. "

"Obviously the smarty-pants would want to be a hotshot." Hikari grouched. Shiori rolled her eyes.

"Do you have any idea of what you want to do?"

"Do _you_? " Hikari retorted.

"I'm going to art school, remember?"

"Right. I forgot. "

This made everyone laugh for a moment, and when the laughter died down Hikari said.

"Well, I'm probably going to take over the shrine in Shioshishio when Dad steps down. Before that…well, maybe I'll go wherever Manaka goes. "Hikari went red.

Manaka flung her arms around him, causing him to go even redder and making everyone else laugh as a result.

"Hii-kun, you're so kind!" she giggled.

"Manaka, shut up!"

"It's too late now, Hikari!" Miuna laughed.

"…you're not supposed to be contradicting me! I'm your uncle!"

"You get pissed whenever someone points that out. You can't pull that card out now!" Miuna protested.

At that point , the conversation deteriorated , but they still had fun for the rest of lunchtime.

_~396 origami stars~_

As graduation day approached , Miuna and Sayu decided to go dress-shopping for the get-together that they had all planned for after the school ceremony.

They had invited Shiori and Manaka , but Shiori was out of town that day while Manaka claimed she already had something to wear , so it was just the two of them.

"This is kind of nice , actually." Miuna said as they were on the train . "It's been a long time since we were just by ourselves. "

Sayu looked at her. "So you don't like hanging out with the others?"

"Well obviously being with the others is fun, lots of fun , and I love them , but you're my best friend."

Sayu grinned at that.

"I wouldn't expect any less! Anyway , do you want some squid-ink crisps?"

"I thought you didn't like them?"

"Acquired taste , my friend , acquired taste!"

"Sayu , you're an idiot. " Miuna laughed , taking a crisp and eating it.

The train ride passed quickly , and soon they were in the city , looking into all the different shops. They searched for a while , but while Miuna found some silver shoes she really liked and Sayu found a pair of sparkly earrings , none of them had found a dress. They were beginning to get bored when they stumbled across a dress shop with no name.

"What sort of shop has no name?" Sayu wondered. Miuna just shrugged. They exchanged a look , and then decided to go in.

The shop was longer than they would have thought , and they couldn't see the till , but they assumed it was at the other end. Each wall was lined with racks of dresses and a few other clothes items.

"Well , then , let's get looking. "

They browsed idly , chatting all the while. Miuna was in the middle of a rather hilarious anecdote about her little sister Tomoko , when she paused at one of the items.

"Miuna?"

"It's like Mum's." Miuna pulled out a short silvery wrap-around dress. It looked faintly sparkly ,but apart from that , the design was very simple. Then , Miuna held one of the sleeves to her skin , and the material transformed , becoming positively radiant.

"Oh!" Sayu understood all of a sudden. "It's from the same sort of material, like that dress your Mum wore for that first Ofunehiki!"

Miuna nodded.

"Now "she said, grinning broadly, "We need to find _your_ perfect dress."

Now that they had found Miuna's, finding hers proved surprisingly easy-it was sleeveless, in all sorts of autumn shades, and the skirt looked as though it was made of leaves.

They trekked down to find the tills at the end of the very long shop, and chatted to the eccentric woman who ran the place as they paid. Then, they left, and spent the rest of the day just wondering around the city and having fun.

It was when they were on the train that something occurred to Sayu.

"Hey, Miuna. We never did ask her why she didn't name her shop, did we."

_~437 origami stars~_

"You look like a tree, you know." Hikari said snarkily when Miuna and Sayu arrived.

"And? You look like a kid playing dress-up, octopus head!" Sayu retorted bitingly.

"Ah don't listen to each other. " Manaka said breezily, passing by with a plate of food. "Sayu looks wonderful, and Hii-kun is handsome!"

"Perhaps we should get something to eat." Kaname said casually.

"Perhaps we should." Miuna replied.

They all sat on the porch after getting their food , chatting and laughing. Eventually , Manaka got up to put on some music.

"It was nice of Tsumugu-san and Chisaki-san to lend us their place for our party. " Shiori commented.

"Where did they even go tonight?" Hikari wondered.

"They're going to visit Chii-Chan's parents!" Manaka called out . "They took their grandfather with them too."

"I see."

Manaka finally got the music player to work , and a cheerful tune blasted out . She rushed back out again.

"Hii-kun! Come dance!"

"Woah, Woah, wait! I haven't even finished eating!" everyone laughed , and eventually , they all came up to dance.

As different songs played and the night went on , those who were dancing and those who were not alternated many , many times.

At one point , the only two sitting were Kaname and Sayu.

"Soo…." Sayu said.

"It's weird , isn't it? How quickly our school days went by." Kaname responded , trying to start a conversation. It worked.

"Everything went by quickly after the sea started to move again. " Sayu said.

"True , true. But when you think of such a significant portion of our lives , just ending. I mean , this is all we know , pretty much. "

"Well, just for the record, I can't wait to go live in the city and work towards earning lots of money. " Sayu retorted stubbornly.

Kaname laughed.

"Well, _just for the record_ , I can't wait to start university life and start living with you. And also for the record, Sayu-Chan , I have something for you. " Kaname reached into the pocket of his trousers.

"Geez , don't you think you could just call me by name now? " Sayu asked , reddening.

"Well , your name just lends itself so naturally to the honorific. I can't help myself." Kaname handed her a small , bright jewellery box. Sayu opened it cautiously , and then picked up the item and held it up.

It was a small bluish pendant , shaped like a star. On closer inspection , Sayu could see it wasn't a typical star-shape.

"An origami star!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. Obviously you can't add it to your collection , since the idea is that you make those yourself for the wish to come true-maybe this could be an extra , as insurance. And since it is from me , it's proof I'll never leave you. " Kaname paused. "At least , that's the sentiment."

Sayu giggled at Kaname being unsure of himself.

"in which case , I appreciate the sentiment. Thank you." She put the pendant back in the box , put the box in her purse , then reached for Kaname's hand and gripped it tentatively. He gripped it back , and they watched their dancing friends.

_~570 origami stars~_

Kaname gained a few stares as he rushed around from place to place , but he barely noticed. Instead , he was berating himself for being an idiot and not realising things sooner. And he was also telling himself that the situation needed to be fixed , and as soon as possible.

The only trouble with that was that he wasn't familiar with the city. Well , he was , but not in the way Sayu-Chan had. She took to the city as though she was meant to be a city girl all along. In a way , it was the surface equivalent of his affinity to the ocean.

It also made it more troublesome to find her. But he persevered.

The way she had looked when she had pulled away , and the tears that welled up when he had just stood there , not entirely sure what had happened –these were the images that kept flashing in his mind , and he cursed himself again , and again.

_Where are you , Sayu-Chan?_

Eventually, he found her. By the fountain in the city centre, opposite to the rather fancy looking library that they both enjoyed frequenting. A combination of streetlamps and moonlight made the water of the fountain shimmer softly. Sayu-Chan was watching this shimmering when he approached.

"Sayu-Chan." He said softly. She whirled around to face him , eyes bright with humiliation and sadness and confusion.

"Sayu-Chan." He repeated. She looked warily at him , but didn't bolt.

There are other words he could say , other things he could tell her. But they are no longer needed.

Instead, he closes the gap between them and does what he should have done earlier , back at their apartment. He kisses her back.

_~611 origami stars~_

Becoming a mother was never something she had aspired to. In all her plans of the future, this was not something she had ever thought about. She didn't think she was a person who could ever fill that word.

And yet, she was here now.

She had not been particularly happy at first. Kaname, on the other hand , was predictably delighted. But she found herself unable to book an appointment to get rid of it, and as the days , and then the weeks went by , she found herself warming to the little life inside her , and now she couldn't wait. She couldn't wait to meet her son or daughter, and find out who they would be.

_~693 origami stars~_

"Well, it seems as if Miuna was right." Kaname said, staring down at his new-born son.

"Miuna's always right about these things. You know when Chisaki-san was pregnant with Kaede , she actually ordered Miuna _not_ to tell them. " Sayu yawned suddenly. "God , I'm not sure I want to do that again. "

Kaname chuckled slightly.

"I think it's a bit too soon to talk about this, no?"

"Perhaps. " Kaname looked at his son again, marvelling at the distinct grey-blue eyes that spoke of a mixed heritage, and at how the few hairs on his head were a colour that was between Sayu's honey-brown tresses and his own sandy mop.

"Are we still going with our planned names?" he asked her.

"Yeah." Sayu "His name will be Satoshi."

"Welcome to the world , Satoshi." Kaname said , grinning. Satoshi stirred slightly , but remained asleep.

_~730 origami stars~_

Swimming with his son in the sea was certainly an experience. In the water , Kaname didn't need to hold Satoshi , for he could swim . Although he did need to make sure that Satoshi didn't get distracted by all the brightness.

Sayu had been concerned about this trip , given Satoshi's heritage. But they had gone to Tsumugu for advice , and he had said it was fine as long as they didn't stay overnight. And Sayu knew this was the only way Satoshi would see his paternal grandparents.

When they finally got to his parents' house , Kaname reached for Satoshi and held him in his arms as he squirmed. His mother opened the door soon after , as if she had been watching out for them.

"Kaname!" she exclaimed. "You haven't been to see us…well, in a while. Come in , come in! " Kaname came in , took of his shoes at the entrance , and followed his mother into the living room of his childhood.

Kaname's mother bustled around in the kitchen , and soon came back to the living room with two cups of tea. It was then she noticed Satoshi.

"You…you have a child?" she said.

"Yes, I do. His name is Satoshi. I think I sent a letter , didn't I?"

"Oh my…I should really go get your father , but I don't like to disturb him at work , even if he will be back soon…I'm a grandmother. I'm not entirely sure what to say. "

Kaname smiled.

"It's fine. I was pretty surprised when I found out that I would become a father." He said.

"Yes , I can imagine…but how does he have Ena?"

Kaname sighed.

"Mum…"

"The world really has changed , hasn't it?"

"I've been trying to tell you that for about 6 years now. Maybe 7."

"I know…I know…"

They talked a while about Satoshi's development for a while until his father got back from work.

"Kaname! I didn't know you were coming to visit!" his father was all smiles as he came into the living room. Then , he caught sight of Satoshi , who had since fallen asleep.

"That's my grandson , isn't it? Can I hold him." His father looked over-eager , and this made Kaname roll his eyes and grin.

"Satoshi's asleep right now, Dad. "

"Oh , right. ' his father went to sit down next to his mother.

"So…don't we get to meet Satoshi's mother?"

"She can't come down here." Kaname said. He watched the faces of his parents carefully , to see if they understood.

And they did.

"I see. She must be pretty special." His father eventually said.

Kaname had to smile at that . 'Special' didn't even begin to cover what Sayu was.

"Yeah , she is. "

"So , when can we go up there to meet her?" his mother asked.

Kaname blinked.

"Excuse me , what?" he wasn't entirely sure he had heard her correctly.

"When can we go meet her? This special girl who is the mother of our grandchild? If she's unable to come down here to meet us , we should go up there! We could even go now , if it isn't too much trouble. "

A great weight lifted from Kaname , and he smiled.

"Of course."

_~879 origami stars~_

Although she enjoyed being with Satoshi , Sayu was really glad that she would be able to work full-time now that he was old enough to go into day-care. Working part time , and mostly from home , did not bring the same satisfaction that a commute did. Even so , she was a bit worried at how Satoshi would fare.

On the other hand, he didn't seem nearly as concerned, and babbled happily the whole way there, holding his hand , the sun catching his pale curls. Sayu smiled down at him , glad for his happiness.

They ended up arriving there early , but there were a few other mothers there , with their children. Satoshi made a beeline for one of these children.

"Hi! I'm Satoshi Isaki. What's your name?"

The little girl he had gone up to looked at him cautiously with wide dark eyes, and then carefully said. "My name is Fuyuka Tanaka. Will you be my friend?"

"Yeah!"

They seemed to like each other , and began to chatter at each other so rapidly neither mother could interpret their words. Sayu looked at Fuyuka's mother. They grinned at each other.

"I'm Fuyuka's mother , Erika Tanaka. You are?"

"Sayu Hisanuma. Satoshi's mother. "

"Oh. You aren't living with his dad?" The surprise was evident in Erika's eyes.

"I do. We just decided that we didn't want to marry, and that Satoshi would take his surname. " It wasn't really a decision as opposed to something that just sort of happened , but both Sayu and Kaname had felt it was the right thing to do. Luckily , Erika didn't seem to mind.

"Ah , fair enough. To each their own and all that. " Erika smiled. "Although I doubt some of that lot would agree." Sayu looked at the parents Erika was referring to , and could see what she meant. They were all very smartly dressed (similar to how she was) , but there was an air of arrogance around them.

"I see what you mean. " Sayu stage whispered.

"Mummy! Secrets are _bad_." Satoshi glared at Sayu , who laughed and bent down to give him a hug.

"It's OK, I'm not keeping secrets. Just having a little fun. "

Satoshi and Fuyuka looked up at them doubtfully , but then the doors opened to the day-care centre , and they all went in to settle their children before leaving. When Sayu and Erika left , Erika asked if she wanted to grab a coffee.

"Oh , I can't. I've got to rush off for work. Maybe in the evening? I'll be picking Satoshi up this evening. " Sayu apologised.

Erika thought about this , and then agreed. They parted ways , and Sayu felt as if she was floating .

It would seem that today , Satoshi was not the only one who had made a friend today.

_~985 origami stars~_

Kaname was helpless as he sat in a bar , listening to his friend's grief. Tsumugu was with them , and Kaname supposed that he felt as helpless as he did.

Hikari and Manaka had married a few years prior , and had been trying for a child ever since. But each time , Manaka had miscarried . This time was the 6th time it had happened, and both of them were at the end of their tether.  
Kaname could not even offer proper words of sympathy. How could he? He didn't know how it felt –after all , he had a healthy , happy 5-year-old son. Tsumugu had two daughters (OK , so one was adopted , but neither Tsumugu nor Chisaki distinguished between them , and so Kaname felt no need to either), and so he couldn't really say much either. Then again, if things really had gone perfectly , he would have three daughters right now and not two , so maybe Tsumugu was in a better position to understand Hikari's( and Manaka's) pain.

"She actually looked at me and said 'Make this stop , Hii-kun…' , and her eyes , they're dead…" Hikari rambled on and on as if he was drunk , but he had yet to drink the first drink he had been given , which stood on the counter in front of him.

Tsumugu quietly asked the bartender for some crisps or some other snack. When it was given to him , he put it in front of Hikari.

"Eat." He ordered in his quiet , no-nonsense way.

Hikari picked at the crisps.

"Do you think I should have left her right now…? Hikari muttered. He eventually put a handful of crisps to his mouth , and started eating slowly. It was if he had forgotten how to eat.

"Isn't Chisaki with her right now?" Kaname asked. "She'll take good care of Manaka , I know."

Tsumugu agreed.

"It might be good to have a little separation. You're sharing the same grief in different ways. She might even resent you for it. " Tsumugu said quietly.

Hikari looked up to glare at Tsumugu , but his anger left him quickly , and he just sighed.

"I don't know anything anymore. "

Kaname felt pained to see Hikari like this. Once, he was as bright as his name would suggest. Now, he was getting duller and sadder by the second.

They spent a long time in that bar , trying their best to put Hikari's world to rights with words , drink and the occasional silence. When Kaname got home , Satoshi had been asleep for a while , and Sayu was getting ready for bed.

"You took your time. What happened?"

"Hikari and Manaka are having another rough patch. " Kaname said simply. Sayu knew what he was talking about instantly , and her eyes went wide with shock.

"Oh god. When will it end?" she said. For all she argued with Hikari , she cared for him deeply , and Manaka was a good friend of hers.

Kaname shrugged. "I do not know. I wish I did know. " He wanted to say more , but found himself overwhelmed by tears , grieving a loss that was not his but was all the more painful because of that fact. Sayu held him without saying anything, for it was she who had showed him that it was alright to show helplessness , all those years ago.

_~1000 origami stars~_

"Mummy, what's this?" Satoshi had found something interesting, and would not rest until she had given him an answer. Sayu sighed , and left her laptop on the kitchen table as she approached her son and his three friends: Fuyuka , Mikoto and Yoshiro.

Satoshi held up a box that she recognised. He opened it , and she saw all the origami stars she had been making since she was 14 years old.

"How many stars are in here , Mummy?" she asked.

"About a thousand, I think. "She told him.

"Wow. Why did you make so many?" Yoshiro asked suddenly.

Sayu considered this "I had a wish that I really , really wanted to come true. "

"What was it?" Satoshi asked.

"Did it come true?" Fuyuka asked.

"Yeah , it came true."

"So tell us! If it's already happened , you can tell us , right ?" Satoshi asked. Sayu laughed , but thought carefully.

She looked at her 7-year-old son and his friends. She looked at the view she could see from the side window , the pictures of her friends and family that were hung on the walls. She listened to the sounds of Kaname moving around in their room as he changed into new clothes after a shower. She fingered the origami star pendant she wore on a chain around her neck, and glanced at her laptop, with the pile of paperwork sitting next to it. Then, she looked back at Satoshi.

"Well?" he demanded with a giggly voice "What did you wish for, Mummy?"

Her answer was simple: "For everything that I have now. "


End file.
